magusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Spirit Charms
This posting is not meant as a challenge to White wolf¹s coprighted material and is strictly for use as a storyteller resource. any attempt to profit from this posting will result in being smote with godly wrath by them and me. -Reverend X.S. Kinesys 'Access Caern': Pow cost 6, This allows a spirit to access the fundamental nature of a caern(e.g. wisdom,rage) to facilitate other gifts effects 'Acquisition': Pow cost varies, This charm allows a spirit to borrow a small item from the material world. if the spirit successfully rolls her gnosis, she may chose to acquire an item near her. the item disappears and appears fully in the umbra. At the end of the scene, the object the object returns to the physical world. If the object is moved or hidden in the penumbra while the charm is in effect it will reappear in the corresponding place in the physical world. The ability only works on inanimate objects no larger than a suitcase(small items cost 1 pow while items up to suitcase size costs 3) 'Agony': Pow cost 3, The spirit can attempt to to incapacitate a creature by magnifying its pain. The target incurs 2x the dice pool penalties from its wounds. If the target attempts to do an action with a dice pool smaller than the penalty he must spend a willpower point. Duration is one round. 'Airt Sense': 'Animate': power cost 10, Enables a spirit to take over a dead body and use that against the living. a Zombie thus animated has physical attributes of 3 each,7 no penalty health levels, and a brawl of 3 but no other attributes this may only be done with one corpse at a time. Nasty spirits may use any social abilities or gnosis through the host body 'Appear': power cost 5 this enables a spirit to manifest to an earthly observer without taking on material form. the spirit cannot affect the material unless he has a charm that circumvents this. 'Armor': this charm provides 1 soak die per power point spent this is the only way a spirit can soak damage unless it is materialized. the spirit may use this charm at any time in the combat turn before damage is rolled 'Armored sheath': Power cost 5, the elemental wraps itself around an object in the umbra to protect an object in the physical plane. (the sheathed object gains five soak dice. 'Assess Character': No cost, This charms enables the spirit to evaluate the general strength of character in an individual. The spirit rolls Gnosis(diff 7) The number of success indicate how accurate the spirit is 'Blighted touch': Power cost 2 if a succcesful attack is made in spirit combat the target must make a willpower test or her negative characteristics rise to the forefront of her personality for the next few hours, while a botch causes this blight of personality to become permanent. 'Blood sucking': Pow cost 3, This charm allows the spirit to suck blood from a target and gain power from it.The spirit must enter combat with the victim and gains one Power per 5 pts of damage inflicted. If the target is a vampire this damage is subtracted from blood points instead of health levels. 'Break reality': Power cost 2-10 , The spirit can disrupt the reality of a substance and thereby modify its umbral form by making a gnosis roll. The number of successes obtained determines how much change is actually accomplished a botch on this roll is extremely harmfull and causes the spirit to lose a point of gnosis. 'Break wind': Power cost 5, This charm allows a spirit to emit a...pungent gas (it¹s thick enough to be seen as an opaque green cloud) All who smell this must make a willpower roll or choke on it,falling to the ground or running away,desparate for fresh air. The radius is initially 3 yards around the spirit and then the smoke travel windward for 3 turns. If the victim is a garou who cannot escape the area, she must roll to resist frenzy. 'Calcify': Power cost 2 this charm is only possesed by pattern spiders and some paradox spirits. It allows the spirit to bind a target into the pattern web. a willpower roll is made against the victims own willpower. Each success subtracts one from the targets Physical attributes or willpower in the case of spirits. When attributes or willpower are reduced to zero,the victim is bound fast into the pattern web until freed. Rescuer must score a number of damage successes with attack rolls equal to the successes of the weaver spirit 'Call for aid': Pow cost 5,this charm grant the spirit the ability to call for the aid of like spirits. the spirit makes a willpower roll versus a difficulty based on the likelihood of fellow spirits being nearby,(3 when spirits are in sight, 8 for common spirits in their habitat, 10 for rare spirits or those outside their habitat.) 'Cleanse the blight': Power cost 10; cleanses the spiritual corruption in the vicinity 'Cling': Pow cost 1, The spirit may attach itself to any target. only successful grappling,reducing the spirit to zero power, or forcing the spirit into slumber can remove the spirit. In order to cling to an opponent, the spirit must make a successfull attack roll. Once successfull, the spirit the spirit acts at willpower+5 for the purposes of grappling. 'Control electrical systems': Power cost 1-5, the spirit can exert control by rolling its gnosis difficulty is from 3 to 9 depending on the complexity of the system. 'Corruption': Pow cost 1, The spirit can whisper an evil suggestion into the targets ear. the target is inclined to act on that thought. 'Create Fires': Power cost 1-5; Gnosis roll,diff 3 for small fires, diff 9 for conflagrations. 'Create Wind': The spirit can create wind effects power cost varies from 1 for a breeze to 20 for a tornado. 'Crystalize': pow cost 4, This charm is only possesed by crystal spirits. the spirit is able to transform part of a creatures substance into crystalized matter.the spirit make a rage roll against a target willpower. each success inflicts one health level of agg damage as a portion of the targets body become crystaline and brittle. Garou can attempt to soak this damage by rolling gnosis(diff 6) Only the gift ³mother¹s touch² or some other form of magickal healing will restore the crystalized portion of a creature¹s body to its original form. If a target loses all of its health levels to this attack it becomes a crystal statue of itself and dies unless it can be healed of at least 3 health levels within 24 hours 'Cut': power cost 3 per die of damage, enables a spirit to cut a physical being or object. the Spirit need not Materialize to use this charm on a being on the physical plane. 'Dark omen': Power cost 5, the spirit acn deliver a vision of a dark future to a physical target. the spirit rolls its gnosis resisted by the targets perception+occult(or awareness) if the spirit is successful the person gains a glimpse into a dreary future. he will be distracted and obsessed with his vision for the remainder of the scene being at -1 to all dice pools. this may be used against the same target only once per scene. 'Disorient': Power cost 2, The spirit can may completely alter landmarks and directions with a succesful gnosis roll ( diff 6 or the gauntlet rating whichever is higher.) 'Disable': Pow cost 1 pt per targets remaining health levels or power points, spirit must spend a minimum of 10, This charm enable a spirit to paralyze a target. the target will be paralyzed for a number of rounds equal to the successes on a roll of the spirits rage(diff=targets stamina+3) 'Dream Journey': Pow cost 10 each visit, While the target is asleep the spirit can intrude on his dreams. nothing the spirit does will carry over into the waking world but its action will hurt,arouse or comfort for as long as its subject slumbers. Allthough such dreams are vivid, the sleeper may or may not remember the visitation in the morning. mortal creatures may only touch the spirit by crossing into the dream zone while awake. 'Ease pain': pow cost 1, the charm allows a spirit to ease a material beings pain for a scene;it heals no damage,but soothes even the most terrible wounds.when the charm fades,the spirit can use it again,spending one pow per hour if the spirit departs,the pain returns. 'Flame blast': Power cost, 2 per die 'Flee': pow cost 2 per round, gives the spirit an effective willpower of 15 for use in escaping a foe; this includes any rolls that actively give the spirit a chance to avoid the presence of others through pacific means. 'Flood': Power cost 5 per one mile radius, The spirit can cause all waters in a given area to rise rapidly and cause flooding 'Fluidity': Power cost 5, the spirit can reshape an inorganic object like turning a sword into a swizzle stick, although it would still be metal Fetishes may resist with their Gnosis vs the spirits willpower. talismans use arete. 'Field/Forest sense': Power cost 10; can sense all that transpires in it¹s earthly domain 'Freeze': the spirit can drasticly lower the temperature in the immediate area, the cost is 3pow for every 10 yard radius and 3pow per die of damage. the first 3 lowers the temp to freezing, each three after that reduces it by an additional 10 degrees. 'Frozen breath': Power cost 1 per die of damage. 'Healing': this allows a spirit to heal physical beings or their own materialized forms. Power cost is 1 per health level or 3 per health level if the wound is aggravated. 'Hide': pow cost 5, The spirit has the power to conceal itself. an opponent wishing to find the spirit must roll int+wits versus the spirits willpower+5 'Hold': Pow cost 2 per turn, The spirit can immobilize a person on the physical plane. the person will feel enveloped as if by an unseen force Use this like an overbear manuever except the spirit cannot do damage without the use of another charm. the spirit roll its willpower as a dice pool 'Ice shards': Power cost 5 per dice of damage, the spirit may fling sharp shards of ice at targets 'Incite frenzy': Power cost 3 and requires a rage roll against the targets willpower. 'Influence': Power cost,each die of effect cost 3 power. This allows an umbrood to change the targets mood like the subliminal impulse rote Umbrood do not need to speak to to their target to do this and the effects are more gradual than sudden. 'Inner pain': pow cost(see below) The spirit may cause a living being intense pain. for each two points of power spent,the target loses one die from her dice pools for a turn. While the charm cannot inflict lasting damage the victim will not be able to tell the difference. if the power spent exceeds the victims stamina, she must make a willpower check(diff 7) or fall unconscious for a turn even when she awakens, she will lose 2 dice from all actions for the scenes duration. 'Insight': pow cost 5, through this charm, a spirit can gain insight into any one hidden aspect of the targets self. if the spirit chooses a specific aspect upon which to gain insight, this ability costs 10 power. 'Iron will': pow cost 1 pt per hour, the spirit may lock its mind upon a certain goal from which it may not stray. 'Kindle': Pow cost 5, this charm give the spirit the ability to kindle lifes fragile spark wherever that potential exists. thus, spirits with this ability may cause cause seeds to germinate, fertilization to occur, or fruit to grow on trees. This charm also allows a spirit to kindle powerfull emotions in other beings. at their most powerfull, these emotions can blot out any other emotions in the target for the duration of the charm. 'Lightning bolts': Power cost 2 per die of damage the spirit can generate lightning bolts and hurl them at targets 'Liquefy': Pow cost 5, The spirit, even when materialized, may merge its form with water,blood,oil,or any other liquid substance. this is often used if a spirit wishes to disengae from a losing battle and does not have the power to reform. 'Materialize tool': Pow cost 3, The spirit can materialze a portion of itself as a tool or weapon. if a weapon used to attack use willpower for the dice pool. 'Mind speech': The spirit may use telepathy. 'Noxious gas': pow cost 1 per die of damage, the spirit produces a malodorous cloud that will linger for one scene. the size of the cloud depends on the number of power point spent. anyone breathing the fumes must soak the damage each turn. if the amount of damage taken is greater than the targets stamina, she passes out. victims can resist by holding breath or using winds to dissipate the cloud. 'Open moon bridge': Power cost 5 'Open sky bridge': Power cost 5, same as above except it open portals in the sky and does not require that a caern be present The total distance covered is 1000 miles.This charm is used to travel along either solar ³roads² in the realm of the celestine Helios or lunar roads in the realm of Luna. Only spirits of these two celestines may use this charm 'Possesion': Another common way for Spirits to affect the physical world is by possessing the body of some living creature. A spirit may not possess a living creature, unless it has some sort of Charm that grants it the ability to do so. Unless the victim of possession has some sort of spiritual senses, she will be unaware that she is influenced from the spirit world. There are several degrees of possession, each granting larger amounts of control. Influence (Level 2, 2 Power per use): The weakest possessive Charm is Influence. The spirit does not fully possess its victim. Rather, the spirit looks into the physical world, and feeds subtle impulses to its target, encouraging the victim to perform a single action, or feel a particular emotion. The Spirit makes a Gnosis roll (difficulty 6) while its victim resists with a Willpower roll (difficult 7). If the victim is already inclined to perform the action, the spirit's difficulty drops to 4, while if the person is by nature opposed to the action, the difficulty rises to 8. This charm costs 2 Power per "nudge". Skinride (Level 2, 4 Power per use): A different form of possession is known as "skinriding" to the spirits of the dead. The spirit enters and "rides" within the body of the its victim. The spirit has no control over the victim, but sees what she sees, and knows what she thinks. Clever spirits have used this Charm to "hide" within a body, and slip into places that they have been warded from. A spirit is more difficult to spot while it is riding in the body of another; the "aura" of the victim must be carefully examined to notice that it has a spirit hitchhiker attached. Possession (Level 3, 5 Power per use): True possession grants the spirit total control of its victim. The spirit must make a Gnosis roll (difficulty equals the victim's Willpower). The number of successes indicates how long it takes the spirit to possess its victim. With only a single success it can take hours, while with five successes it is nearly instantaneous. A spirit must remain in the Penumbra near its victim during this period, concentrating solely on possessing his mind. If it is attacked in the spirit world, it can be easily driven off (though it may have allies in the spirit world to protect it). If undisturbed for the necessary time, it gains complete control over the victim Joining (Level 4, 10 Power per use): The greatest form of possession allows a spirit not only to possess but to alter the very body of its victim. The spirit grants its victim the power to use any of its Charms (except possession), as well as giving the victim a few other abilities appropriate to the spirit's nature (water breathing for water elementals, keen vision for eagle spirits, etc.). Certain spirits, called Banes, exist only to possess the living, and turn them into twisted creatures called Fomor. 'Purify': Pow cost(varies) the spirit can remove toxins from physical beings such as garou or mages. the spirit spends one power point per level to heal damage from poisons an additional expenditure of three power flushes the poison from the beings system. 'Quake': Pow cost 5 per one mile radius, The spirit can cause the ground in the physical world to shake. this quake corresponds to its location in the penumbra. the spirit may increase the intensity of the quake by spending more power per mile. 'Reform': 'Scale': Pow cost 2, Enables spirits to climb on the pattern web without becoming stuck,calcified or alerting pattern spiders to their presence. 'Scent of safety': Pow cost 6, allows the spirit to instinctively home in on the nearest safe haven 'Sap will': pow cost 5 per turn, the spirit can sap the resolve of a creature on the material plane. once she has lost one willpower point, the person will need to make a willpower roll to perform any decisive action. other wise she must spend two turn deciding. if the target is brought to zero willpower she can make no decisions of her own and becomes extremely susceptible to suggestion. the spirit rolls its gnosis resisted by the targets permanent willpower, each success drain one point. 'Shape shift': power cost is 5, the spirit may take the form of anything it desires, it does not gain the power or abilities of the new shape just the form and visage. 'Shatter glass': power cost 3 ,the spirit can cause all glass in the vicinity to break, Gnosis,diff 6 'Short out': power cost 3 , gnosis roll,diff 6, the spirit can cause electrical systems to short out. 'Solidify reality': this ability enables the weaver spirit to spin the pattern web, thus reinforcing the laws and rules of the weaver upon aspects of the umbra. this power requires only a willpower roll. thus a spirit could with a successfull enough roll make a spiritual wall that could not be walked through. the difficulty is determined by how drastic an action the spirit is attempting and how interesting the description is. the number of successes indicates how much solidifying occurs The power cost is between 1-20 depending on the magnitude of the feat. Each success makes the spirit more solid, increasing it¹s effective health levels by one for each success, for about a day. each spirit may make only one roll for each object. 'Spirit static': Power cost 10; this raises the gauntlet by one in a given area. 'Spirit Away': Power cost 25, With this charm, a human may be snztched from the material world and taken straight to an umbral realm. if the umbrood scores 4 or more successes with a willpower roll(diff 7) the mortal passes through the gauntlet and into the spirits personal realm. 'Suffocation': Pow cost 2 per turn, This charm enables the spirit to choke a person on the physical plane.the spirit roll its willpower resisted by the targets Stamina + athletics. Each success subtracts from the opponents stamina level. When she is a zero stamina she falls unconcious, if the spirit keeps choking he will do one health level of damage per turn(no soak roll) until the target is dead. 'Suggestion': Pow cost 5 per suggestion, The spirit can whisper suggestions to a person on the physical plane. this is heard as an inner prompting or as an instinctual deduction. roll the spirits gnosis resisted by the targets wit+occult. if the spirit has any successes, the person will believe he wants to do as the spirit has suggested. if the target has three or more successes he will realize that a spirit is trying to manipulate him. 'Tech sense': Power cost 1; This charm makes the elemental or spirit aware of all technological things that transpire near the spirit. 'Throw glass/crystal ': Pow cost is 5, the spirit may direct shards of glass at intruders. three dice of damage can be inflicted. 'Tracking': Power cost is 5, the spirit can unerringly track its prey. 'Umbraquake': Power cost 30+ when this charm is called on the umbra shakes with such force that all those standing are thrown to the ground and every one in a 10 yrd rad¹(per 5 pow spent) recieves one die of aggravated damage(per 2 pts spent the standard umbraquake needs 30 pts (40 yards radius,5 dice of damage) 'Umbrastorm': Pow cost(varies) the spirit can cause a great down pour in the surrounding umbra. due to the strange nature of the umbra, it is not allways water that falls from the sky. the power cost is 5 for a storm one mile in diameter, with 40 mph winds. the size of the storm increases by 10% or the wind by 10 mph for each additional 2 points of power. storms created by this charm last until they die down naturally. 'Updraft': pow cost is 3, this power enables a spirit to lift a human sized creature into the air. Brought to you by your favorite spiritual counselor.... Kinesys@hotmail.com (Home of Reverend X.S. Kinesys) Kategorie:Material